1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to separation of fluids from solids, and, in particular, apparatus and methods for separation of fluids from solids using lateral and lower extraction through a belt.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for separating liquids and solids have been marketed for many years. A first type of device thereof is provided with a suction box co-displacing with a filter cloth and making a reciprocating movement.
In another device, side boxes are situated close to a side edge of a carrier belt for the filter cloth, and the liquids are sucked through channels in the carrier belt to the suction boxes. This latter device has the advantage over the above-mentioned first device in that the suction boxes can be of relatively simple design, since they are placed in stationary position. Due to the arrangement close to the edges, the suction boxes are readily accessible for inspection, cleaning and maintenance.
In this known second device, the sealing of the carrier belt relative to the suction box is a problem. The possible solutions to this problem are costly and/or require frequent maintenance.